Nothing Even Matters
by Logan-Henderson Knight
Summary: Kendall doesn't care if the public finds out about his relationship with Logan.


Nothing Even Matters

Summary: Kendall doesn't care if the public finds out about his relationship with Logan.

Pairings:  
Kendall/Logan

Author's Note: This is a song fic, the song is "Nothing Even Matters" by Big Time Rush

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

_(Eh!)  
Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters (eh)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)_

Kendall smiled to himself as he walked with Logan down to Roque Records. He wrapped his arms around the smaller teen. He could see the disgusted stares and hear the sneers from those around him. He didn't care about them, all what mattered was his lover Logan Mitchel.

_It's like one for the haters,  
two for all of those who try to shut us down.  
They don't really know.  
There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart.  
No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.  
When we're together, baby, anything goes.  
We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No._

"Kendall, people are staring at us." Logan whispered in his ear. His cheeks were red from the embarrassment. Kendall pulled him closer making the smaller teen bury his face into his chest. He wanted to show the people around him how much he loved the one that was in his arms.

_This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.  
We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby._

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)

Kendall lifted up Logan's chin. He rubbed the smaller teen's cheek gently. He started to sing softly in his ear. "They can all talk, say what they want about us, nothing even matters" Logan smiled at his blonde lover. He wrapped his arms around the taller teen and hugged him. Kendall rested his head on top of Logan's.

_It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze.  
They disappear and it's just you and me  
__Anything you want to do, anything that you please. (oh woah no)  
Forget about our problems, forget about our past.  
I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last.  
Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. (woah oh woah)_

Kendall blocked all of the other people around them. He didn't want Logan to feel embarrassed anymore. He lifted up Logan's chin again. Those big brown eyes stared at him. He ran his fingers through the dark locks. He leaned down and kissed the smaller teen on the lips.

Logan closed his eyes as he felt Kendall kiss him. This was their first kiss. He slowly kissed back and he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

_This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.  
We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby._

Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters. (eh)

Kendall continued to kiss Logan. Hoping that the smaller teen would forget about those around them. He loved this boy so much. He would do anything for him. Logan made him love sick.

_Nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
We don't even need to fight.  
Everything will be alright. (oh yea)  
Nothing even matters, but you and I._

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.  
And nothing even matters. (wooaah)  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, (Say what they want woooah) about us. (oh woah oh)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters. _

As they parted from the kiss Logan rested his head back onto Kendall's chest. Kendall wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He wanted to protect Logan. He wanted to make sure that Logan would always be happy and that he would never have to deal with all the haters that were out in the world.

_(They can talk my money, take my cars. Oh woah oh woah)  
Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.  
And nothing even matters. (Baby)  
They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)  
And nothing even matters. (woah)  
And nothing even matters. _

"I love you so much Logan." Kendall whispered in the other teens ear as they continued to walk to Roque Records.

"I love you too Kendall." Logan whispered back. He put his hand in Kendall's and smiled up at him. He knew that with Kendall he could handle anything.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

End of story!

I hope you guys enjoyed this!

Please read and review!


End file.
